The present invention concerns cyano substituted 2-(3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines which have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and extended duration and are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.
Hypertension in man and other animals can be treated with various chemical agents. One such class of agents is that known as the .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers. While this class of agents can have antihypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.-blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 252, 306 (1969). Substituted carbocyclic aryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in British Pat. Nos. 1,206,420, 1,304,303, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,636, 3,459,782, Belgian Pat. No. 707,050 and Netherlands Pat. No. 69.0700. Substituted N-heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also disclosed in German application No. 2,406,930, its counterpart South African Pat. No. 74.28204, British Pat. No. 1,305,644, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 16, 1113-1114 (1973) and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 15, 1321 (1972).
Another class of antihypertensive agents are the vasodilators. Vasodilators, however, normally cause undesirable tachychardia.
Novel cyano substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines have been discovered. These compounds have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and extended duration and they are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agent.